


One Moment

by Babettefanfic51



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by a Movie, Meeting the Parents, Reunion Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: Set 75 years after the movie, Diana and Steve will find out what people do when there are no wars to fight. I hope you enjoy it.  There are mild spoilers during their talk.





	1. Not Ready to Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Steve will find each other again under very unique circumstances.

 

After making the decision to leave London, her life, her friends and her job with British Intelligence, Diana moved to New York City, to begin a new life.  She pushed her glasses up her nose, and entered the New York Museum of History, where it’s been several months since she began her job as a curator of ancient Greek Mythology artifacts and antiquities.

After acquiring her coffee from the corner coffee shop, she made her way to her office located on the top floor of the massive building.  Her assistant was already there hard at work probably making entries of their most recent arrivals.

“Good morning, Ms. Prince,” she said and followed her inside.  “I hope you had an enjoyable evening last night at the theater.”

“Good morning, Betty.  Yes, I did, it was quite enjoyable,” she replied, distracted by booting up her computer.

“And?” She prompted.

Diana knew what was coming.  “And nothing more, it was… nice.”

“Oh, you mean, he was nice,” Betty finished for her.  Diana raised her eyebrows. “I’m sorry for butting into your personal life, but that was your first date in months.  Aren’t you a little… lonely?”

She sighed and logged into the museum website, but the only way to change the subject was to tell her the truth.  “Yes, I do get lonely sometimes, but I’m not interested in a serious relationship, with this job, finding an apartment, and finding my way around the city.”

“I understand, but you really need to get out more,” Betty said worried about her.  She herself was married with children.

“I will, I promise, now did you finish cataloguing the artifacts from last night?”

“Yes, just as you instructed,” she replied.

“Alright, I’m headed over there now.”  She gathered her files and headed to the special exhibit area of the museum.

Once she arrived, the museum had just opened, but she could see several visitors in the recently opened exhibits, and she was thrilled how popular it had become.  It was her idea to venture out of the norm, as it were, and purchase these unique pieces.

In her element, she gathered her notes, and stood before the statue of Aphrodite, admiring the beauty of it.  It reminded her of the beautiful statues of goddesses on the island.  She made the trip back after Steve had died, but it was nice to be welcomed back home.  It took her a while, decades, to realize that she didn’t really feel at home there, not anymore.  It was a terribly difficult decision, but she left her family behind and returned to mankind.

She shook her head, then touched the statue.  She closed her eyes and made a wish.  She knew it was silly, but there it was.

“I hope you get your wish,” a man’s voice spoke from just behind her. She stiffened, but refused to open her eyes, and thought she must have imagined it. It can’t be him.

Now he stood beside her.  “It is a beautiful statue.”  He leaned down and read the brief description.  “It says here that it’s Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love.”

She opened her eyes and stared at him, but he wasn’t looking at her but the statue.  “Yes, it is.”  Her heart skipped a beat.  She continued to stare and realized it was her Steve, and he looked the same, as in her dreams:  the thick blonde hair; the flip of a bang against his forehead; the strong jaw; and he was staring at her.  The eyes were the same. She blinked to clear her vision, but she couldn’t find the words to speak.

He noticed the files.  “Do you work here?”

She found her voice.  “Yes, yes, I do.”

“Well, you must love your job.  I would love to work here.  This collection, I don’t know, I feel drawn to it somehow.  I can’t explain it.”  He glanced at her face.  “I don’t know why I said that.  Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.  I feel the same way.”

“You do?” He smiled the smile she remembered.

“Yes, I do.” She gathered her wits.  “I’m sorry, but I have to take care of a few things.”  She held up the files.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to keep you from your work.”

“No, problem.”  They stared at each other, and then, without thinking, she held out her hand.  “I’m Diana Prince.  I’m the curator of this collection, if you have any questions, please feel free to call me.”

He managed to pull his eyes away from her beauty and shook her hand.  “My name is Steven Trevor.”

Her heart nearly stopped; she felt light headed.  “Are you Okay?”  He held her steady and helped her to sit down.

Once they were seated, her eyes roamed over his face.  “It’s you.”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” he said, confused by that statement.

“You don’t know me, but I know you.”

He frowned.  “But how can that be?”

She smiled indulgently at him, then she stood up.  “When the time is right, you will remember.”

Still confused, he watched her walk away.

Days later, in bed asleep, Steve had a dream about the woman in the museum.  After awakening, he remembered parts of the dream.  He was on a beach and she saved him from drowning.  He thought she was an angel sent from heaven.

He then remembered her first words to him.  “You’re a man.” He woke up confused and very excited about seeing her again.  She’s the only one who can explain the dream and what it meant.

He called the museum and asked to speak with her.  “Diana Prince, may I help you?”

“Ms. Prince, this is Steven Trevor.  We met the other day.”

Upon hearing his voice, her heart began that familiar rhythm.  “Yes, I remember.”

“Can we meet for lunch or coffee?  I have a few questions… about the exhibit.”

“Coffee is fine.  I’ll be downstairs in an hour.”

“I’ll be there.  Bye, Diana.  I mean, Ms. Prince.”

She chuckled.  “Diana is fine, and may I call you… Steve?”

He smiled.  “Yes, you may.”

“Bye, Steve.”

“Bye, Diana.”

After glancing at her watch for the millionth time, she stood up, but before leaving, she opened the drawer and pulled out the watch and slipped it in her purse.  Taking a deep breath, she left her office and headed downstairs.

He was waiting for her.  He slowly walked towards her and held out his hand.  She took it, but this time, it stunned their senses to realize that they know each other, have known each other in the different place and time.

“It’s good to see you again.”  He paused as they walked slowly down the stairs, then he felt the urge to say, “I’ve missed you.”

Tears blurred her vision, but then she turned to face him.  “I’ve missed you too.”

He was a bit stunned.  “How is this possible?”

“I don’t know,” she replied honestly.

“We really need to talk.”  He guided her to the coffee bar and after placing their orders, they sat down and took a few sips.  “Diana, I don’t know where to start, but last night, I dreamed of you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I did.  We were on a beach and you saved my life, but I got the impression that you had never seen a man before.  Is that true?”

“Yes, you were the first man I had ever seen.”

He shook his head, amazed.  “I guess that’s a long story, but we may not have the time right now.”

“Is that your subtle way of asking me for a date?”  She sipped her coffee, but her eyes were twinkling.

“I suppose it is,” he replied, ready for whatever may come.

“How about tonight at seven?  Here’s my address.”  She wrote it down and her cell phone number on the back of her business card, but she held it close to her chest thinking.

“Is something wrong?”

“Are you married with kids or are you involved with anyone?”

He nearly choked on his coffee.  “No, are you?”

“No, I’m not,” she replied and handed him the address. He did the same.

They both chuckled.  “You know, Diana, that wasn’t the first time I dreamed of you.”

Stunned, she almost choked as well. “When was the first time?”

“I don’t know, but there have been a few times.  It usually happens after a mission.  I’m a spy by the way.”

“Oh, I see,” she said finding this conversation disconcerting to say the least.

“Is that going to be a problem?”

“Oh, no, it’s honorable that you serve your country.”

“Well, I’ve been doing it for quite some time.”

“Can I ask you something, and I hope it’s not too personal?”

“Sure, ask away.”

“Who are your parents?”

“Well, I was adopted.  I don’t know who my real parents were.”  He watched her carefully. “And you?”

She sipped her coffee not looking at him. “That’s a long story.  I’ll tell you about it on our date.”

“Okay, fair enough.  I’ll look forward to it.”

“Well, I have to get back to work.” They both stood up. “I’ll see you tonight.  Bye Steve.”

“Bye Diana.”  He watched her walk away.

Several weeks later, it’s their third date and Diana decided it was time to tell him the truth about her unusual family history.  She had told him a few facts about his visit to the island, but nothing specific about the war only that the island inhabited women; no men.  That dream hadn’t happened yet, according to Steve, but he did dream of the war, but he was in it but he found this entire situation unbelievable.

They met at her place.  They were both nervous, but excited.  It took everything in Diana not to show him the watch.  Deep inside, she felt it would be the key to his latent memories of his other life. After a light dinner, they were in the living room enjoying easy listening and another glass of wine.

“More?” She asked and filled his glass.

“That’s good, thanks,” he said and took a sip.  He did notice the watch on the coffee table.  He was tempted to touch it, but it wasn’t his, was it?

She took a deep breath. “Where do I start?”

“The beginning is usually the best,” he replied.

“Alright, but first, would you like to dance?”

“Dance, well,” he paused.  “I gather we’ve danced before?”

“Yes, we have and it was nice.”

He stood up and held out his hand.  She took it.  In front of the fireplace, they swayed to the music, enjoying their closeness.

“This is nice,” he said and waited for her to look at him.

“Yes, it is.”  A few minutes later, and another song began to play.  They stopped dancing.

"This is going to sound strange, but the watch; is it yours or mine?"

"It's mine, but you gave it to me a long time ago."

After that reply, his heart began to pound for some reason.  "I guess that means we're connected through the watch?"

She squeezed his hand. "Yes, we are, but you don't have to touch it if it doesn't feel right."

He glanced at her face and he felt encouraged.  “I'm fine.  Okay; I'll do it.”

“If you’re sure?”

“I’m sure, Diana.”  He picked it up and moved his fingers over the face of the watch, but nothing happened.  “I’m sorry.”

Disappointed, she said, “No, it’s alright, maybe we,” she started, but then Steve closed his eyes and fell back.

“Steve?” She caught him before he hit the floor and laid him down.  She picked up the watch and set it aside.

He woke up moments later.  “What happened?”

“You fainted.  Do you remember?”

His eyes roamed over her face then he touched her cheek.  “I remember.”

She couldn’t believe it.  “Are you saying that the watch worked?”

“Yes, it did,” he replied.  Then he leaned up and kissed her.  A little stunned to be kissing him again, but then she melted, and returned his kisses.  His lips flowed over her cheek then down her throat.  “I remember our night in Veld, then the airplane, and then,” he hesitated.

She touched his lips.  “You came back to me.  That’s all I know.”  She moved away, then “Let’s go in here.”

He took her hand and followed her inside her bedroom.  It was a very nice bedroom, with warm shades of blue and gold, reminding him of the island.

He touched his forehead.  “So many memories.”

“Lay down and relax.  We can… talk for a while.”

“I don’t want to talk.”  He paused.  “Let me kiss you and love you.  It’s been forever.”

Her eyes watered remembering that night. “Forever.”

He clutched her to him tightly.  “We’re together now.”  He pulled away and began to undress.  She did the same.  In bed underneath the covers, his kisses were just as sweet and loving as she remembered, maybe even more so.  She savored every touch he gave her, the hunger of his lips, as she responded with all the love and desire inside her.

 _Love._   She understood what it meant to love, and joy bubbled up and rose in her.  She’d found her soul mate… again.  She wanted to observe the world through his eyes… again.  She wanted to spend a lifetime listening to his voice, following him in his footsteps… again, if he would only let her stay by his side and not disappear as if it hadn’t happened; if they hadn’t happened.

She was quiet.  “Are you alright?” He saw her tears.

“I’m perfect and so are you.”

He smiled and then pulled her closer and nibbled her ear and down her throat, slid his hand between their bodies and touched her breast.  Desired flowed through her veins, then his mouth replaced his fingers.  She met his hunger with her own as she kissed him, open mouthed kisses until it wasn’t enough. He continued to smother her with kisses until he leaned up and spread her legs wider.  Her sex was wet and he couldn’t resist her and she realized this wasn’t a dream, but he was there with her.

“Steve, I love you too.”

“Oh, Diana, I’ve dreamed of this, you and me.  I know it sounds strange but it’s true.”

“Oh, just love me,” she whispered about to cry.

“With pleasure.”  He touched her sex and her hips lifted and his kisses roamed over her belly, then he was there between her legs, kissing, licking and sucking and Diana wanted to scream, it felt so good.  “You taste like the sun, the stars and all manner of otherworldly delights.”

His words turned her on even more if that were possible.  “Oh yes,” she murmured.

He continued to love her with his lips, tongue and fingers and she shuddered with rapture, but he had to be inside then he pushed her legs wide apart.  She gripped his powerful arms and held on tight as he filled her to her hilt, pulled out then back inside of her again.  She moaned with delight continuously and he loved the sound.  He wanted to spend the rest of his life like this, just like this.  Minutes later, he felt her walls grip him, heard her cry his name and then he too flew into the sun.

He collapsed beside her, cleaned them up a bit, pulled her close within his arms.  He kissed her temple; she sighed and kissed his chest.

“You remember all of it?” She had to know.

“Yeah, all of it,” he replied and pulled her closer.

“Oh, Steve, so much time,” she said.

“I know,” he said, “But we found each other.”

She leaned up on her elbow to see his face. “I still can’t believe it.  You’re really here.” Her eyes watered.

“Don’t cry, Okay? You’ll have me in tears.”  He teased with a watery smile.

Then she noticed the scars.  She touched them lightly.  “So many.”

“Yes, I have been to war a few times.”

She leaned into him.  “War.  When will humans learn?”

“I guess it’s in our nature to kill each other.”

“But love will save the world.  They must know that by now.”

“We can show them that if you want to change the world, you can.”

“I still believe that.  I do.”

He touched her cheek.  “I do too.”

He had to kiss her again and he did.

The end?

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Forest Fire_ , Brighton.

A/N:  This story was inspired by a ‘modern AU’ photoset on Tumblr.  You can search my blog under: ‘Wondertrev' or ‘Modern AU.’  Thanks for reading.  It’s been a while, since January, but I loved writing this one.  Until next time.  Please comment, favorite, all are welcome.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward with another chapter, Diana and Steve will get re-acquainted in more ways than one. I do enjoy interacting with my readers. Please read and review, it won't take but a moment. **Warning: angst ahead.** Thanks, everyone.

_Chapter 2: Consequences_

_Diana's bedroom, early the next morning:_

Outside the birds were chirping indicating that a new day was about to begin. The lovers were exhausted, but eager to begin their lives together. Diana yawned and stretched having never felt so loved in her life. She reached for him, but he wasn't there.

"Steve!?" She bolted up and couldn't help but think that last night was a dream.

"Morning, Angel. How did you sleep?" Steve walked into the bedroom in his boxers, hair still damp from a shower, apparently, but he was carrying a tray full of food: coffee, juice, eggs, toast and sausages.

"Good morning," she said, sat up and pushed her hair out of eyes. "What's all this?" She shook her head. "You're spoiling me and only after one night. Hmm, I think I'll keep you." She smiled at his expression.

He set the tray on the dresser, sat down and pulled her close. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"No, nothing," she whispered, then she pulled away and kissed him. He kissed her back repeatedly, moaning when their tongues touched and swirled.

Before things got heated again, he rested his forehead against hers, then, "None of that, we should eat and talk about… everything.

"That sounds serious," she said and wondered what was on his mind.

"No, it's not serious, but we should talk." He noticed the watch on the bedside table, but he didn't pick it up. Seeing it again brought back so many questions.

"Why don't you get dressed and we can eat," Diana said and headed to the bathroom to clean up a bit. She came back wearing a robe and hesitant smile. Steve slipped on a shirt and his pants.

They ate in relative silence for a few minutes. "I'm sorry to dampen our mood, but I have to ask you something."

She sipped her coffee. "I know what it is."

"So, it's true… you're immortal." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, that's pretty neat." He sipped his coffee thinking about them and their future. How could he not?

"Steve, it's something that I knew and accepted a long time ago, but it's nothing we have to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" He was incredulous. "Diana, I'll be an old man with white hair with a beautiful woman on my arm."

"So, what does that matter? Tell me you don't live your life worrying about what people think."

"No, but," he hesitated, then lowered his eyes.

She set the tray aside and took his hands in hers. "Look at me Steve. You and I have been blessed to get a second chance and we shouldn't even think about things like that." She paused. "I love you so much and I want us to be together more than anything else in this world." Her eyes watered.

"Oh, Angel, I love you too, and I want to be with you too. Don't think that I don't want to spend every minute I can with you for as long as we can… until."

"Don't," she whispered and pulled him into her arms. "We have a little time before I have to go to work, and what about your job?"

"Nice leeway there, but yes, I have to get to work too."

"Okay, now shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

A little while later, they stood at the door ready to leave. Hand in hand, she whispered, "Well, what's next?"

"How about we meet for lunch? I have a meeting today about a trip I need to take."

"You're leaving town?" Her heart constricted for some reason.

He ruined the mood again. "I'll tell you about it on the way out." Worried about this trip, in the elevator, he told her about leaving for overseas in a few days.

"Where are you going?"

At that question, he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I see, it's top secret, but I'm…"

He smiled. "My significant other?"

"Yeah, I am; aren't I?" She asked, unsure what they were.

He pulled her close, then nose-to-nose, he replied, "Yes, you are and then some." He kissed her deeply and gained a response rather quickly. The elevator dinged, both smiling, he guided her to her car. He kissed her again. "I'll call you about lunch?"

"Yes, call me. Bye, Steve."

"Bye, Diana," he said.

Then she pulled away from the curb. He watched until he couldn't see her anymore.

~o~o~

After changing at home, Steve headed to work at the agency. An old friend, David Adams, walked over to him. "Morning, Steve. I left you a message last night. Didn't you get it?"

"Oh, sure, what's up?"

He frowned. "The trip has been moved up. We're leaving first thing tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But why?"

"Well, after the explosion in the underground parking garage a few weeks ago at the Towers, everyone is on high alert."

"Oh, god, not another war?" Steve rubbed his tired eyes.

"We can pray that doesn't happen, but the President wants answers and quickly."

"I see." They headed to the employee lounge and got coffee, then headed to his office. David shut the door.

"So where were you last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Did you meet up with Elizabeth?"

"Oh, no, that's been over for months. I met someone and we've been dating for a few weeks now."

"Oh, that's great, but the timing could be a problem."

"Yeah, I know. I told her I was leaving and knowing her, she'll want to know where I'm going, why I'm going, all of it, but I can't tell her."

"It's for her own safety, of course. That's a smart move; don't tell her anything."

He sighed and wondered if keeping Diana in the dark was the right thing to do.

~o~o~

At lunch, Steve was too quiet and Diana picked up on it. "Alright, tell me."

"My trip has been moved up. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow."

Why am I worrying about this trip? Something wasn't right, she thought. "Okay, what time are we leaving; I mean, I am seeing you off at the airport right?"

"Diana, no, you are not going to the airport. You'll know my destination, the airline, everything. That's not a good idea; it's too tempting for you."

"But will you be able to call me? When are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure; a week maybe, but no, I won't be able to call."

"So, I'll just sit by the phone and wonder if you're alright or if you need me?" She took several deep breaths to calm down.

"Diana, I'll always need you, but not on this trip."

She put down her fork, then chose her words carefully. "Steve, when I made that wish at the museum, yes, I wished for you to come back. That's all I wanted and now you're here, but then last night, I had this horrible feeling that we cheated fate, you and I, and," she couldn't finish.

He put his hand on the table; she took it. "I'm going to be alright; nothing is going to happen to me."

"Please be careful."

"I will; don't worry."

She took a deep breath. "I'll try."

They finished eating and promised to see each other that night. Diana ordered dinner delivered and picked up ice cream for dessert. The doorbell rang; she opened it then flew into his arms, holding him close, a bit too tight, but he didn't mind. Her over-protectiveness was understandable considering the way he came back.

"Wow, that's some welcome." He smiled to help her relax. He could see she was still worried about the trip.

"I'm sorry, come in, come in." He walked inside and removed his jacket.

"Dinner is ready," she said. "I know you like chicken and vegetables."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I do."

They ate dinner, but didn't talk about the trip, but their families were safe topics.

"You went back to the island?" He asked between bites.

"Yes, I did, but I didn't at first, because I realized that my family had left out a few important facts about Ares."

"Oh, I see, but you reconciled eventually?"

"Yes, we did and it was good to be back." She paused. "Tell me about your family."

"Well, as I told you before, I'm adopted."

"Yes, you told me that your adopted parents are from England and migrated to the United States after the second world war."

"Yes, they did, but when I told them about you," he started.

She almost choked on her chicken. "You told them about me?"

"No, not that, just that we met and we get along really well," he replied. "They want to meet you."

"Do you think that's wise? I lived there long after the first world war and I did use my powers."

"Don't worry about that; they didn't live in London, but outside of the city."

"That's a relief. There were rumors about me. The press gave me a name… 'Wonder Woman.' I saw it in the newspapers."

"Wonder Woman? I like it." He said it several times. "It definitely suits you."

"I don't know about that, anyway; I would love to meet them."

"I'll set it up when I get back." She sighed. "I will be back."

"I know. Are you done? I have ice cream."

He smiled. "I would love some."

"I'll get it and meet you on the sofa."

After clearing the dishes and loading the dishwasher, she came back and handed him some vanilla ice cream.

"Yum, thank you," he said and took a lick. "I love waffle cones." He took another lick.

"Me too," she said. After a few minutes of eating, Steve spoke on the elephant in the room.

"Diana, I've been thinking about my decision not to tell you where I'm going."

"I understand; I do."

"I don't think you do."

She sighed. "Just say it; my ice cream is melting."

He chuckled. "Go ahead and eat. I'll make it quick." He took a deep breath. "My decision has nothing to do with you. It's my job to keep secrets, especially when I go undercover. My parents don't know either."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, really, but I won't be going alone. I have a team, like before, and we watch each other's back."

She felt relieved, but only a little. "That's good to know."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now finish eating so we can get to the real dessert." He smiled as he licked his ice cream. It was melting on his fingers; he licked it away.

Diana was turned on; very turned on. She finished her ice cream in seconds. "All done."

He smiled. "That was quick." He finished his ice cream as he watched her fixated on her lips.

She stood up and without saying a word, then began to undress and headed to the bedroom. He followed her. Standing by the door, he watched her continue to undress enjoying the show. Moments later, she stood before him in nothing but a smile, then gave him a look and shook out her hair.

Becoming emotional, she whispered, "I miss you already."

"I miss you too." He got undressed quickly, picked up her and laid her down. His eyes roamed over her face, then he kissed her deeply running his hands down her throat until he reached her breast. She moaned and held his hand over her breast. He squeezed it firmly and tweaked the nipple into a hard bud then his lips replaced his fingers. Her chest raised and he held her steady licking and pulling it into his mouth, then he moved to its twin and gave it equal attention.

His lips suddenly moved down her chest past her flat stomach until he reached his goal. She tasted like heaven to him as he thought, just a few more minutes, and then it happened. Diana shuddered with release but Steve would not relent until she was utterly and completely spent. He finally raised his head and smiled at her teasing eyes. "I need you… always, remember that."

"I won't forget." Then he pulled her close and kissed her sweet mouth and then he was home deep inside of her warm body and tried to exert some control. "Yes, Steve, don't stop, please," she begged, as she lifted her hips to fully accommodate him. He pushed deeper and she wrapped her arms and legs around him aching for him to give it to her.

Steve moved faster and faster and then he finally surrendered to any conscious thought and gave into the woman of his heart, the love of his life, as she clung to him acting out of instinct, love and their mutual need for each other, as they both climbed higher and higher to reach that peak. He felt Diana come strongly then he held her close and shuddered with the spasms of life-giving release.

Sated at last, he withdrew from her, kissed her thoroughly, and lay with her head against his chest listening to his heart beating. Finally, he whispered, "You're up to something, aren't you?"

"You know me too well," she replied as she stroked his chest thinking about him leaving her. Something just wasn't right and she couldn't shake it.

Several minutes passed as Diana thought he may have fallen asleep, but then he sighed and kissed her hair. She smiled and stroked his chest again, but felt the need to get it out and they should be able to talk about it, no matter how painful.

"Steve?"

"Uh, hum."

"You know, there was another reason why I'm so worried."

"Oh?"

"Yes, my powers."

He frowned as she leaned up to see his face. "What about your powers?"

"Well, I haven't used them in a long time, since I returned from the island."

"How long has it been? When were you going to tell me?"

"I've lost count of the years, but I didn't know how to bring it up."

"You should test yourself, I mean, fly or lift something heavy; I don't know."

"Well, I've been thinking about the past few weeks, and I think they're gone, at least since I made that wish."

Stunned, he sat up straighter. "Are you saying that because of the wish of wanting me back, you lost your powers?"

"Maybe," she replied, unsure about it.

He got out of bed and slipped on the rest of his clothes. "This is all wrong."

She followed him and slipped on her robe. "I don't care about any of that, as long as I have you."

He turned to her then placed his hands on either side of her face. "You do care; don't pretend that it doesn't matter because it does."

The tears hovered, waiting to fall. He pulled her tightly to his chest and prayed to all the gods in heaven that she wouldn't have to choose, but he was also thankful for bringing such an amazing and beautiful woman into his life and for her love that brought such joy and hope into his life, he felt truly blessed to have found Diana Prince.

He had to force himself to leave her, then he pulled away, left her side, and stood in the doorway for only a moment.

"Goodbye, Diana."

"No, no, Steve, don't go."

Then he was gone.

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Walk Through the Fire_ , Zayde WØlf ft. Ruelle.

A/N: Sorry for the angst guys, but where's the reward without conflict. Diana losing her powers is canon, so I thought I would explore that. I'll have another chapter for you soon. Thanks for reading! Comment?


	3. Call to the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is still perplexed by the loss of her powers. Steve felt horrible about the way he had left, but he had a job to do. Read on folks and please review. Thank you.

_Chapter 3: Call to the Sky_

_The Island of Themyscira, a few days later:_

Diana needed to put aside her worry for Steve's safety and find answers to why her powers were gone, so she made her way to the island. She moored her boat and headed for the shoreline. She thought it was odd that there were so few guards on the high cliffs, but now that she thought about it, it wasn't surprising because after her last visit, her Mother told her that a few had left the island in search of adventure. She couldn't blame them, not at all. After she reached the stop, she headed for her Mother's stronghold, but just as she was about to enter, she was stopped by the guards.

"Diana, this is a surprise; you're back?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes, I'm here for a visit. Is my Mother here?"

"Yes, she's here, but," she hesitated.

She thought the worst. "Is she well?"

"Yes… but you should wait here. I'll announce you."

Diana frowned, but did as she said. Why is everything so different? She wondered.

Minutes later, the guard came back. "She will see you now."

"Thank you," Diana said and headed inside.

Her Mother was in her quarters, sitting by the fire, staring into the flames.

"Hello Mother, I'm back," Diana said and came forward.

Hippolyta did not turn around. "Welcome home, my daughter."

Diana frowned again. "Mother, what's wrong? What happened?"

She sighed and turned to face her daughter. "The question is what happened to you?"

Diana got the hint. She removed her fur robe, revealing her costume, and sat down. "So, you know?"

"Yes, I know," she replied. She waited for her daughter to continue, but it was obvious how much she was hurting. "Tell me what happened."

"There's not much to tell. I wished and prayed for Steve's return and my prayers were answered, but my powers are gone." Becoming emotional, she said, "I never stopped thinking about him, wanting him, needing him."

"I know you love him, Diana, but the reason your powers were taken from you was for that exact reason."

Her head came up at that. "But the gods can't punish us for falling in love."

"Oh, but they can."

"But why; that makes no sense."

She sighed and sat down and took her hand. "Let me tell you a story."

Diana smiled despite her concerns. "Go on."

"I assume it was the Goddess Aphrodite, who returned Steve to you?"

"Yes, it was her," Diana replied.

"Well, that explains it." At her daughter's frown, she continued. "Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love, and she gave you your beauty, as well as your kind heart, but there is a law that if your bracelets are bound or chained by a male, you would lose your powers."

Diana stood up and walked trying to understand. "I see what you're saying. This law specifically said my bracelets, but it meant my heart? Is that what you're saying?" Her Mother nodded in answer to that question. "But I don't feel bound or chained by him. I've never felt freer than I do now. He left me and put himself in danger and not for the first time. He loves me and if I wanted to come back here and never return, he wouldn't try and stop me. Love doesn't work that way."

"But sometimes it does. The 'Aphrodite Law' was put in place to open your eyes to men and how evil they can be."

"I know, but surely we can make her understand that with Steve, there's no need to enforce that law." Diana sat down and took her Mother's hand. "Please help me regain my powers. If he's hurt or worse, I won't be able to live with myself." Her eyes watered.

The truth was written all over her face. "You love him that much?"

"Yes, I do, so you'll help me?"

"Of course, I will." She touched her cheek. "Don't worry, we will fix this."

~o~o~

Meanwhile, a convoy made its way to an unknown location, where Steve and his team, consisting of a two-vehicle procession containing three agents and military personnel, slowly drove over the hot desert sand. Through Intel and various communications, they did pinpoint the location of the conspirators involved in the underground bombing nearly a month ago.

The teams were loaded down with military armor, including headgear, rifles, hand guns, grenades, communication devices, and enough information to locate their targets, they cautiously made their way.

With a slight lull in their journey, David said a few words. "You're being quiet; thinking about the mission?"

"Yes, and other things," Steve replied and looked out the window.

David knew exactly what that meant. "You didn't tell her, right?" He asked.

"No, I didn't, but I wish I had."

"What was the point in that?"

"She's in the military, sort of."

"Oh, why didn't you say so? You could have told her. Do you trust her?"

"Yeah, I do with my life."

"You should have told her," David said.

"Heads up, men, we're close," Captain Jones announced from the head transport.

On alert for any attack, they headed toward an embankment, shaded by high desert dunes. They hadn't encountered enemy fire which wasn't surprising. The bombing hasn't been claimed yet, but the government determined that it was a terrorist attack that killed six people. Several of the conspirators were arrested and charged. Several more escaped and that is the reason the team was in this foreign land hoping to catch them.

After exiting their vehicles, they headed toward the dune and could see several small buildings in the distance. An occupied town with civilians milling about were also seen, but the teams decided to wait until dark to continue their approach. It was just as they suspected that the perpetrators were hiding among civilians probably thinking they were safe.

~o~o~

Meanwhile, back on the island, later that same day, Queen Hippolyta watched her daughter train with her sisters. They had prayed together for hours upon hours, and Diana hadn't lost her abilities, but had been dormant for a time, but now she appeared just fine. It didn't take long for Diana to realize that these 'laws' were put in place to protect the populace. She sat her daughter down and explained most of them, which were installed for her protection because she was unique not only on the island but in the world.

After a rather strenuous session, she urgently approached her Mother. "I have to go."

"Do you think you're ready?"

"Yes, I have to go back." She paused thinking about Steve. "He needs me."

"I understand." She watched her daughter prepare to leave yet again. "Be safe my daughter."

"I will and we will see each other again."

Hippolyta believed that to be true. "Yes, we will."

Then she was gone.

With a sense of urgency, she flew back to New York, and immediately headed to the Agency. Because of her military connections and the Intel, it didn't surprise her that they knew of Wonder Woman. She explained her need to reach Steve Trevor, and they gave her his location without hesitation. She took off and landed minutes later close to the team's location, not surprised by her ability to hear their communications and upon hearing Steve's voice, she was in the right place.

She slowly dropped down beside Steve. She approached the group minutes before they entered the village. "Need any help?"

"Wonder Woman?!" Steve was so happy to see her. "Where did you come from?"

David stared at the beautiful woman in a costume with a shield and sword ready to do what, he wasn't sure.

"You should introduce me then let's catch these guys," Diana instructed.

"Yes, this is Wonder Woman. She's the… umm… soldier, I told you about," Steve said.

"Nice to meet you," David and the team said in unison.

"Should I scout ahead and clear the way, or?" She asked not wanting to overstep.

"That's not a bad idea," Captain Jones replied happy for the help.

Diana knew he was in charge. "Yes, Sir."

"Go with her, Trevor, Adams, Jones!" Captain Jones commanded nodding to his agents and his best soldier.

"Let's go!" Diana said. They followed her.

Once entering the village, Diana scouted for enemies or anyone wanting to hurt them. Moments later, shots rang out. She caught a glimpse of the bullets and stopped them before anyone was hurt. The villagers ran to get out of the way.

"Up there!" Steve shouted, then pointed to an abandoned building. Diana sprinted into action, then leaped inside through a window on the second floor, startling the shooters. They fired, but she blocked the bullets with her shield and her bracelets, and were disarmed and thrown out the window. Groggy and unable to stand, they were caught and easily tied up.

Diana returned moments later. "Are these the men you were looking for?"

Captain Jones, who had walked over and surveyed the men. "Yes, it's them."

"Awesome!" Diana said.

Steve smiled. "Awesome?"

"Yeah, awesome." She smiled as well.

A little while later, they headed back to the pick-up location, which would take most of the night and early morning. Diana and Steve were together, sitting close to each other but not touching. They spoke briefly of the mission and Steve asked about the lasso.

"Oh, you mean, why didn't I use it? Well, I've learned that using the lasso on suspects is not admissible in court because the confessions were gained under duress."

He nodded and she was right. He stared at her face still amazed that she was there. "I'm glad you came," Steve said, unable to look away.

"Me too," she said and ducked her head.

"Are you flying back with us?"

"No, I'll meet you at my place," she replied and glanced at his face.

"Yeah, your place."

Hours later, Steve was exhausted, but excited to see Diana again. He went home to shower and change and headed to her place, but called ahead.

"I know it's late, almost midnight, but," he started.

"Just come."

He smiled. "I'm on my way."

A half hour later, he knocked on the door. She opened it wearing a smile, her hair was long and loose about her shoulders, wearing a cream-colored nightgown with spaghetti straps.

"Wow," he managed to talk.

She giggled. "That was your first word to me. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," he replied. He walked inside and shut the door. She helped him remove his coat and set it aside, then took his hand and walked into the bedroom.

"How about some wine?" She asked.

"Wine?" He smiled at her.

'Yes, I do like the taste," she replied. "Here, you'll love it." She poured him a glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

She grinned. "Would that be so bad?" She asked with a straight face.

"Yes, it would. I want a clear head when we make love."

"I want that too, but one glass won't hurt."

He agreed and took the wine glass and took a long gulp.

"Hey, not so fast. I heard drinking liquor too fast is not good for you. It can go straight to your head."

He smiled, set the glass down and began to undress. He watched her climb into bed and slipped under the covers.

She wanted to talk about it, but not sure how he would take it. "Steve, about my powers?"

"They're back, I know… and?"

"We can talk about it later." She pounded the pillow and tried to get comfortable.

He could see that she needed to talk. "We can do it now." He climbed into the bed and pulled her close. "Go on, tell me."

"It wasn't my wish of wanting you back, but… it was my love for you that caused a problem."

He closed his eyes, but he had a feeling that it was because of their love for each other, which caused his heart to clinch. I can't give her up; I can't, he thought.

At his silence, she continued. "There's an 'Aphrodite Law' where if my bracelets are bound or chained by any male, my powers will disappear."

He frowned. "Your bracelets, but I don't understand."

She leaned up to see his face and tried to explain. "My bracelets, in a theoretical sense, represent my love for you and what that could mean. My Mother explained all of this, but I made her understand that what we feel is not binding, at least not in that sense. We're free to do what we want and do whatever we want. Love doesn't bind you; it sets you free."

He touched her cheek. "That's a perfect way to put it."

She snuggled closer. "So, you see, there's nothing standing in our way; not anymore."

He raised her chin. "Now, I can think of another way we can be 'bound' together and I don't think Aphrodite would mind."

"No, she wouldn't," she agreed and he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Pulling her closer, he ran his hands through her hair, then down her back. Her nightgown was in the way, so he helped her remove it.

"My beautiful Angel. I thought I had lost you," he managed to say.

"No, Steve, never, never," she said and kissed him with everything she felt for him.

He returned her kisses, loving her beyond any reasonable thought. Diana's hands would not be still, but moved over his body, his chest, long arms, up to this throat where she nibbled and kissed along his jawline, a little ruff with his beard, then he stilled her hand, pulled her head up and kissed her deeply thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. Diana couldn't think about anything, Steve was in control of her body and she wanted him to do whatever he wanted with her.

Steve was living his sweetest fantasies, as he entered her with a smooth glide and clutched her tighter against him, pushing and thrusting inside. She lifted her legs and arms pulling him closer, as she began to move restlessly beneath him and Steve set a pace, stroking in and out of her lush body with full, deep strokes. He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her deeply, his tongue moving in time with his movements inside her. All too soon, he felt her walls grip him, heard her cry his name as she shouted her pleasure and his orgasm rushed to meet him, and he buried his face in her neck as he pulsed repeatedly inside of her.

Diana blinked to clear the spots before her eyes, now realizing she had no idea how much she had been missing all these years. Her pilot/spy was so full of surprises, as she smiled, reached up to smooth his hair away from his forehead.

"I love you, Angel," he whispered, kissing her temple and holding her tight.

"I love you too, Steve," she whispered, snuggling against his chest.

The next morning, Steve had the day off and so did Diana. It was a holiday and they took it for granted. After eating breakfast that Steve prepared, they headed out to spend the entire day together, which was a treat for them both.

Diana didn't have the time to tour the city and so they did that for most of the day, then the fireworks shooting out over the Statue of Liberty was a thrill for her. She'd never seen them before, and the joy on her face reminded him of her pure joy of seeing snow fall from the sky.

Later that night, he mentioned his parents. They needed to see him to make sure he was Okay.

"Can you come? We can drive up this weekend, visit, spend the day at the beach? What do you say?"

She smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Back at her place, during dinner, she mentioned his parents again and their ancestors, particularly those who lived in England during the first world war.

"Oh, you mean, do they know about your 'activities' after the war?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, did you mention that?"

"No, I didn't. Look, their parents didn't live in London and neither did they, but it's possible that the rumors and your picture could have circulated in rural areas, and."

"Oh, dear."

He took her hand. "Don't worry. If they ask, I'll just say you have a twin."

"Come on, Steve, they'll see right through that. Come up with something else."

He took a deep breath. "I think we should tell them."

"You're serious; aren't you?"

"Why not?"

"Well, my immortality comes to mind."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

"I'll think of something."

"Well, think fast, the weekend is fast approaching," Diana said.

"I know, just wear the glasses, and put your hair up. That should work."

She sighed. They truly didn't have any other choice.

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Angel by the Wings_ , Sia (Wonder Woman Official Soundtrack).

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this update. Diana's powers tied to her bracelets made sense to me. I have one more chapter for you. I promise; no angst, just a bit of fun for our couple. Thanks for reading. Comment please!


	4. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter. Diana and Steve drive north to meet his parents with a few surprises. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review this final chapter. Thank you.

_Chapter 4: Holding On  
_

_Upstate New York, the next weekend:_

Diana looked out the window. She loved the view, the beach, the quaint little town that they could see, but she tried not to think about meeting Steve's parents and the possibility they could recognize her as Wonder Woman.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is. I come here at least once a month, but it's hard with my job and how much I do travel."

"I can just imagine." She took a deep breath and straightened her glasses and checked her hair.

"You look fine. You shouldn't worry."

"I know, but I haven't told anyone about my true self, not since we met, and meeting your team and Etta and," she stopped becoming emotional. "I stayed in London for a long time because of our friends, and their connection to you. They felt responsible, the same as me, but I stayed because we needed each other."

He took her hand. "I'm glad you could be there for each other."

"It made all the difference." They both grinned, thinking of their friends.

"We're here!" He pulled up the driveway to a three-bedroom cottage house, with a picture window, with flower boxes in the two smaller windows.

"I love this house. I grew up here." He took her hand and they headed to the front door. He had a key, but decided to ring the bell.

His Mother opened the door and his Dad was right behind her. "Steve!" Agnes pulled him inside, Diana followed them. "You're here; you're here."

"I'm fine, Mom." His father, Bob, also gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you my boy," his Father said. "Well, well, you must be Diana."

She smiled. "Yes, I'm Diana. It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Trevor." She shook their hands.

"Welcome to our home. Come in and have a seat. We'll take care of your luggage later. I thought we would sit and chat and have lunch," Agnes said and headed for the living room.

Steve raised his eyebrows. His parents weren't usually this formal, but it didn't surprise him. They followed them, then everyone took a seat. A few moments of awkward silence, then Agnes spoke up.

"So, tell us again how you met?"

"Diana works as a curator at the New York Museum of History and we just kind of met quite by accident," Steve replied.

"How long ago was that?" Bob asked.

"About a month," Diana replied.

"A month?" Agnes asked, as she and her husband glanced at each other.

"Alright, what is it?" Steve asked his parents.

"Well, it's nothing against you, Diana, but Steve has never brought any of his girlfriends to visit… not one," Agnes said.

Warmed by that comment, she glanced at Steve and he was smiling at her. She blushed.

"Well, I'm sure you're hungry; it was a long drive. Let's eat!" Agnes said.

They sat next to the each other while his parents, after serving them sandwiches, soup, ice tea, and dessert, sat opposite them.

"It looks delicious," Diana said. As they ate, Steve spoke of his mission.

"We're just glad you caught them and you and your team made it out alright. Were there any problems during the mission?" Agnes asked.

Diana chewed her sandwich, but didn't say anything.

"No, no problems," Steve replied.

"I find that hard to believe. We saw the news about the bombing and the terrorists were upset that more bombs hadn't detonated," Bob said.

"Yes, we heard about that, but we caught them easily enough," Steve said, hoping to drop the subject; no luck.

"Come on, Son, we know," Agnes said.

Steve swallowed his soup with difficulty. "What do you know?"

"You two must have been in hiding these last few days. It's all over the news," Agnes said. They were silent. "Wonder Woman? She was there!"

Steve and Diana glanced at each other. "Yes, she was there," Steve finally replied.

"Weren't you going to tell us about meeting her?" Bob asked, a little surprised Steve hadn't mentioned it.

"We didn't actually meet. She just showed up and helped us catch them; no big deal," Steve replied and sipped his tea.

His parents didn't believe that. "No big deal?" Bob was incredulous. "She's a legend. She made her first appearance over 75 years ago during the first world war. It was all over the papers. My ancestor collected those papers and I kept them to show them to you. In fact," he hesitated.

Diana lowered her eyes, but didn't speak.

"I'll go get them now!" Bob left the table.

"I'm sorry, Son, but you know how he is about those papers," Agnes apologized.

"Yeah, I know," Steve said and sent an apologetic glance to Diana.

"Are you feeling alright, my dear? You look a little pale," Agnes asked Diana.

"Well, I am a little tired. As you said, it was a long drive."

"Why don't you head upstairs and rest? Steve, take the luggage and show her to the guest room, then come back downstairs and we can see the newspapers when you get back. Go on, now."

"Thank you, Mrs. Trevor," Diana said then they headed upstairs.

"I'm sorry," Steve said and closed the door.

Diana picked up her bag and began to unpack. "It's alright. You head back downstairs. I would love to see the photos. Maybe you could bring them up later?"

He stilled her hand and pulled her into his arms. "I will." He kissed her cheek and headed back downstairs.

After unpacking, she left the bedroom and stood on the landing and listened.

"Is Diana feeling alright?" Bob asked and sat down in the living room.

"Yes, she's a little tired," Steve replied.

"Okay, we can show her later. Here's the first one." He handed it over to his Son.

"That's a good one," Steve commented. She was standing next to the Fire Chief, taken years after the end of the war. It was grainy but a good photo.

"Here's another one," his Father said and showed him a front-page photograph. Standing next to a group of children she had rescued from a fire in an older building, but no one was hurt.

"Sometimes I look at these photos and wonder what happened to her all those years ago. It's been a long time, but I hope she's back for good, you know? I hope she's alright now."

"She's probably fine; maybe she just needed a break," Steve said and wondered if Diana was listening.

"Look, I'm not saying it's her duty to help people, but she is needed and to have someone like her, especially a woman, it would mean a lot," Bob said.

Steve didn't know what to say. "I agree with you."

"I also agree," Diana said and walked into the living room wearing her costume.

His parents were stunned and so was Steve. Everyone stood up, mouths hanging open.

"Wonder Woman!?" Agnes and Bob spoke at the same time.

"Steve, what's going on. Is this some type of Cosplay? I've heard of that," Bob asked.

Steve chuckled. "Diana, if you would?"

She lifted the sofa with one hand and set it back down.

"It's really you?" Agnes asked, still stunned that Wonder Woman was standing in their living room.

"Yes, it's me. Steve and I weren't sure about telling you, but we're committed to each other and it didn't feel right that you didn't know the truth."

"You look just like your photos. You had us fooled with your disguise... It worked."

Steve sighed and walked over to her and took her hand, then he explained a few things about… reincarnation.

"Hold on a minute. Are you saying that you were there during World War I?" Bob asked shocked.

"Yes, but those memories of being there with her in the past were real. Diana believes it and I believe it too."

"Oh, my goodness. You two fell in love back then? Is that right?" Agnes puts her hand over her heart.

Steve squeezed his love's hand as his eyes roamed over her face. "Yes, we did."

"I'm going to cry," Agnes said. She walked over and gave them a hug. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks, Mom." He turned to his Father, but he was staring at them strangely.

"Dad, what are you thinking?"

"So many things are running through my mind, like the first time we saw you, we knew that you were special."

He frowned. "You never told me that."

"I know, but as you grew older, we realized you had special gifts, those of someone very intuitive, insightful, empathetic and just really open to new ideas. It's hard to explain."

Diana and Steve glanced at each other. "I'm not surprised."

He chuckled. "I'm just glad I walked into that museum."

"Me too." They hugged each other.

"Why don't you two head up and talk, and we'll see you at dinner," Agnes said.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad," Steve said. "We'll see you both later." They headed upstairs.

"You're full of surprises," Steve said and followed her inside.

"It just felt like the right time. I'm happy they know."

"Me too." He walked over to the window. "I understand now why I love the water so much."

She came up behind him and put her arms around him. "You were made for me and I was made for you."

He turned within her arms. "You truly believe that?"

"Yeah, I do. There's no question in my mind about that."

"How did we get so lucky?" He pulled her closer.

"Why question it; just believe it."

"Oh, I do," he said and then he kissed her deeply.

~o~o~

_A few months later, in New York:_

Steve was nervous and worried. Diana was getting off work shortly and he had a surprise for her. They'd talked about how expensive it is to live in the city, and it was ridiculous that they didn't share a place, but looking for a home took up a lot of time, but he made it his mission to find something and soon.

He waited for her then he saw her. He watched her come down the steps and went to meet her. "You look beautiful."

"Steve, you saw me at lunch."

"That was a long time ago," he said with a smile and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, you. So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise and we need to take a drive."

She frowned, but then, "You found a place?"

"Yes, and it's perfect for us."

"Lead the way." He opened the door for her then they were on their way. They left the city and drove over the bridge to a nice neighborhood.

The realtor lets them in. "I'll wait for you here," he said and left them alone.

"It's a house, not an apartment?" Diana asked as they came inside.

"Yes, what do you think about renting a house?"

"I don't know. I've never thought of renting a single-family home."

"Look, we can rent and then take the time to really look for something to buy."

"Actually, that does sound like a good idea."

"Great, so let's look around."

The house wasn't furnished which meant they would have to buy more furniture so it wouldn't look so empty, especially, a king size bed. The master was huge with a master bath.

"Steve, we don't need all this space. Can't we buy a condo when everything is taken care of and we won't have to mow the lawn?"

He chuckled. "I can take care of that."

"But why do we need all this space?"

He didn't answer her, but checked out the bedrooms and the main bathroom. She followed him. "Steve, answer me," she said, but then it dawned on her. She took his hand. "Are you thinking about a family, a real family?"

He gave in. "Why not? You are part human, right?"

"Yes, I am, but I don't think that's possible."

"Please don't say that. Look, we can get tests done so we can be sure."

She did love the idea. "Sure, we can do that."

"Great, but do you like this place? I think it's fine as a rental for maybe a year or two?"

"I'm in," she said, hoping he wouldn't be disappointed.

A month later, they moved into their 'temporary' home. Betty and her husband, as well as David, helped them to move into their new home. The compatibility test for children wasn't conclusive, which meant they would keep trying.

"When's the wedding?" Betty whispered in her ear, as she helped her in the kitchen.

Caught off guard, Diana almost dropped a cup. "Wedding? He hasn't asked me to marry him. We haven't even talked about marriage."

"But you're moving into a house. It won't be long now; you can count on it."

"Count on what?" Steve walked in.

"Nothing," Diana replied.

"Okay, we're almost done. I ordered pizza. It'll be here soon."

"Perfect," Diana said then had a nice evening with their friends.

In bed that evening, all settled into their new home, Diana had a question. "Steve?"

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"I was thinking about something Betty said to me."

"What did she say?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that," she replied sounding cryptic.

He sat up straighter to see her face. "Ready for what?"

"Marriage."

His mouth dropped open. "Diana, I'm not ready either."

She was so relieved. "It's not that I don't want to, but it's like I'm just getting started with my powers and it feels wonderful to help people again, to bring peace and justice to the world, and I don't think marriage is right for me." His eyes were sad. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Angel, being here with you is so much more than I could ever have dreamed." His eyes watered. "I love you so much. Come here." He pulled her into his arms. "You feel so good right here close to me. Just promise me we'll talk about anything and everything. No secrets."

"I can live with that." She smiled and touched his cheek. "I love you Steve. This is where I want to be, now until forever."

"Forever."

Then they kissed repeatedly enjoying their closeness, soon, though, kisses were not nearly enough. Diana was blissfully happy to have him with her at this moment, knowing that she could leave him at any time. She took advantage of this time with him and now that they were living together, these moments would be even more precious to them if that were possible.

And then Diana's thoughts were on nothing else, but her lover's kisses and caresses, as her tongue met his eagerly as a passion burst of sweet life between them. Her arms went around his neck and she held him tightly to her feeling weak with desire for him. Steve's hands were everywhere at once, roaming in places that brought her pleasure and discovering new ones too, as Diana's moans became loader pleading with him to take her, to take all of her.

They moved together, then giving and receiving pleasure, then Diana screamed his name and he pushed once more and then he let everything go. He collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back, taking her with him. He pulled her close, stroking her hair and arms. Several minutes passed while their breathing returned to normal.

Diana tilted her head and looked at her lover. His eyes were closed beneath the dark fringe of his lashes, his lips swollen from their kisses. The scent of his warm skin combined with the musky smell of their lovemaking wafted to her nostrils. Her senses were filled with him and the depth of her love made her heart ache. She tenderly played with a lock of his unruly blonde hair. She hugged him close.

"I love you, Steve."

"I love you too," Steve whispered, pulling the sheet around them, as he cradled Diana in his arms, then they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Diana opened her eyes and realized Steve had returned from the grocery store and he was standing at the foot of the bed staring at her with a very serious look on his face. She sat up and pushed her hair out of eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Just admiring the view," he replied with a smile, then he came to sit beside her. The engagement ring set in his pocket. We will get married; I won't give up, he thought.

She pulled the sheet up to the chest. "Nothing you haven't seen before."

"I know, but…" He stopped as he stroked her hair.

"But what?" Diana asked and realized he was in a strange mood.

He sighed as he pulled her close. "This feels so normal, but… it's not."

"Yeah, I know." She hugged him close. "It almost feels… surreal."

"Considering our lives up until this moment, yes, it does feel strange." He paused as he raised her chin. "Everything has changed, but I'm not taking anything for granted. I want this to work more than anything," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I want that too." Diana stared at him trying to read him. "What brought on this mood?" Steve was quiet thinking about it. "Is it what we talked about last night?

"A little, but there was something about this morning… it felt special."

Diana smiled, then realizing she felt the same way. "Well, we are living together, is that it?"

"That's a big part of it, yes."

"I still can't believe it, we're in a house… a home." She pulled him closer.

"I could pinch you, if you'd like?"

Smiling, she held him close but then she sobered suddenly, realizing it would be hard for him to hear this, but she wanted him to know.

"Steve, when I woke up this morning and you weren't here, at first I had forgotten for a moment where you could be, but then I remembered where you were, my heart slowed down and I knew you would be home soon."

"Diana?"

"I know it was silly, but then I opened my eyes and you were standing there and I realized something." She touched his cheek. "Everything I've always wanted for such a long time, I finally have it."

He stroked her hair. "It wasn't silly at all; I'm here now," he whispered and then he pulled her close and kissed her ever so sweetly. It brought tears to her eyes, how sweet and tender Steve could be.

Then, the sheet fell away, as Diana helped him remove his clothes slowly, kissing and stroking him as she admired his body, his strong arms and wide chest, powerful thighs, and large feet and hands. She couldn't believe sometimes how handsome he was, and he really had no idea how gorgeous he was, but he's mine, all mine.

Then, he pulled away and stared into her eyes. "Happy?"

She smiled. "What do you think?"

Then he kissed her never tiring of it.

_The end._

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _My Love_ , Westlife.

A/N: I so enjoyed writing this last part. I didn't want it to end. I had to give them a happy ending, especially after WW-2 was officially confirmed, and that Steve would return. Okay, then, please leave a comment. I would so love that. Please, begs unashamed! Thanks for reading. Bye for now!


End file.
